notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Houses and Families
See also: *Houses of Gondolin *Houses of Lindon The Great Houses of Arnor: The Hîrath (S. "Lords") or Hîredair (sgl. "Hiradar" S. "Lord Father") were the Heads of the noble families of Arnor.Especially in Cardolan Hîr became the common title for the ruling lords of the land after the factical end of it´s royal line.In Gondor Malko was the title of a provincial Lord or any of the greater Liege-Lords.The Title was basically a loose translation of the ancient númenórean title Bar or Barûn.Therefore Hîradar was also translated as "Lord" or "Baron".Originally the title Hîr, as a royal vassal, was opposite to that of the Ernil, a formally independent "Prince" (Ad."Er").The Great families were also known as the Belegvair (S."Mighty Houses").Among the Sindar Hîr designated any greater Leader or master of a craft without referring to an explicit title of nobility or vasall-status.In Rhudaur the Heads of the Great Families were known as the Airain or Tirath and more similar in status to petty Kings (there had never been more than five at one time). In Arnor each Belegvar reigned their own piece of land or heirdom ("Hirdor"). Arthadan Hîrdyr: *House Artenosse (W."Arnoss") *House Eketyar (W. "Eketta") *House Emeryar (W. "Emerie") *House Formenyar (W. "Forro") *House Hyarromenyar (W."Hyarr") *House Lómëar (W."Lome") *House Nen Garan (W."Nencar") *House Noirinanya (W."Noirins") *House Oiomiril (W."Uimîr") *House Orromenyar (W."Orros") *House Tarmear (W."Tarma") Cardolandren Hîrdyr: *House Arondo (S."Argond") *House Aranyonórë (S."Ernildor") *House Faerdor (W."Feotar") *House Carnëyar (W."Ceren") *House Calinyar (W."Gelin") *House Girithlin (Q."Nortolînyar") *House Hahtayar (W."Hodhad") Rhudaurian Airain: *House Orartayar (W."Amrothar") *House Eldanayar (W."Eldanar") *House Endehildëyar (W."Enedhil") *House Laureanonyar (W."Gloranon") *House Melessin (W."Melosse") *House Mistaláta (S."Mithlad") *House Hrótaiyar (W."Rhudainor") *House Rómentiryar (W."Rhûntir") *House Sorondilyar (W."Thorondil") The Noble Houses of Gondor While Gondor, as Arnor, was a realm of the faithful, the political and historical situation was quite different.At the heighth of it´s power Gondor was home to more than 160 families of civil and military nobility, however few of these could trace their history back to the old days of Númenór, the War of the last Alliance had ended the lines of most of the oldest houses while new Houses, descending from truthful retainers who had fought in the Wars against the Dark Lord emerged - not all of these of pure high númenórean descend.And many of these families died out or fell into disgrace during the kinstrife, during which many of the most conservative Nobles sided with the Castamiri and were eventually forced into exile to Umbar, where , after few generations, they were forced to accept political marriages with houses of local umbarean, mixed -haradron descend or were absorbed later by the Haruze conquerors who took the city after TA 1944.Meanwhile in Gondor new families arose, many of mixed northron-blood, trustworthy allies of Eldacars.Just like in Arnor Gondorian Nobility suffered from the Great Plague of 1636 and as many of the older great Houses died out, smaller Houses rose in importance and power.The third great change came with the rise of the Ruling Stewards, who pacified the coastal and inland provinces by giving full gondorian citizenship to those men not of Dúnadan heritage, also by raising smaller local liege lords and military veterans to high nobility.By the late third Age Gondor was essentially ruled by nine great Houses of which only two, The House of Dol Amroth and the House of Húrin were considered elder Nobility, while House Anfalas, House Pinnath Gelin, House Ringló, House Lossarnach, House Morthond, House Lamedon, House Ethir and House Lebennin were considered New Houses.Various other lesser Houses and local families existed , but Anfalas, Pinnath Gelin, Ringló, Lossarnach, Morthond and Lamedon had de facto become autonomous principalities, though their rulers still held the title Lord, and not Prince. Gondorian Noble Houses of Note: *House Amrûnaur *House Ascarnil *House Astirian *House Barandor *House Calimir *House Castar *House Celosien *House Dior *House Drambor *House Dunmardo *House Eldalótë *House Elena *House Ethring *House Finwarin *House Golasgil *House Gundor *House Harnastin *House Luindol *House Malréd *House Merhast *House Miruvor *House Morvegil *House Nargond *House Númendur *House Oiomúrë *House Orchaldor *House Rendûl *House Rían *House Serni *House Tarmasundar *House Telumendil *House Wilwarin The Noble Houses of Rohan *House Aetheldrith *House Bregadal *House Cynelic *House Drenghorn *House Dryhten *House Eafora *House Ealdor *House Eásternward *House Emnetsun *House Eofor *House Eórl *House Felldreng *House Fenlót *House Forstrang *House Fréolic *House Gemaecraed *House Hemingfoend *House Meorling *House Réneward *House Windhelm References *MERP:Rangers of the North - the Kingdom of Arthedain *MERP:Arnor *MERP:the Shire Category:Title Category:Dunedain Category:Eriador